


April Fool

by Gem_Gem



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: April Fools' Day, Gen, I'm Bad At Titles, Random & Short, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gem_Gem/pseuds/Gem_Gem
Summary: Feedback fuels me!Gem's Tumblr





	

www.johnwatsonblog.co.uk

**THE PERSONAL BLOG OF**  
**Dr. John H. Watson**

**About me**  
I am an experienced medical doctor recently returned from Afghanistan, living a gloriously happy life with my one and only true love, Sherlock Holmes.

 

 **1st April**  
**Out in the open**  
It took a long time for me to pluck up the courage to write this blogpost. I’ve thought about continuing to ignore it, to brush off all of your probing questions and assumptions, but in the end I thought it was best I get it all out in the open and…come out. **Read More**

**69 comments**

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

John’s phone buzzed and chimed and buzzed some more, and John glanced between it and his laptop screen, eyes glued on the blogpost, on the mounting view count, on the increasing amount of comments whenever he refreshed the page on autopilot. He clenched his jaw, turning a heated glare toward his smug, cheeky-faced flatmate who was sitting casually with his legs crossed in his chair opposite, a cup of tea held sophistically aloft in one hand and a chocolate biscuit clasped in the other. Sherlock smirked at him slowly with an arched eyebrow, his lips twisting and his eyes crinkling with growing mischief, and John couldn’t help the bubbling of laughter in response, despite his pursed lips and hard glower. People were gullible idiots and his friend was an arsehole.

“I hate you,” John snorted with a loud sigh, rubbing at his temple as his phone continued to vibrate in his hand.

Sherlock’s impish expression only deepened and he dipped his biscuit into his tea, “Love you too honey.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback fuels me!  
> [Gem's Tumblr](http://gem-gem-bites.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
